crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AN94
AN94 is an assault rifle that is featured in CrossFire. Overview AN94 is an assault rifle that is quite similar to the AK74 in terms of performance, which is easier for new players to get used to powerful assault rifles with high recoil. It is less powerful than the AK47 and fires a little bit slower, but retains the high accuracy and notably lower recoil and easier to spray. It comes with a standard 30 rounds magazine with 90 in reserve. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Fast drawing speed. * Low recoil. * Standard ammo capacity. 'Disadvantages' * Slow reloading speed. * Easily runs dry. Availability Available in all CrossFire version. Variants Default= AN94 Arnuvo.png|Arnuvo AN94_Gold_Phoenix.png|Gold Phoenix AN94-H.png|Halloween AN-94-SCOPE BI.png|Scope AN94 UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold |-| Knife= AN94 SpaceShip.png|Spaceship AN94_SPACESHIP_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|Spaceship Imperial Gold AN94_SpaceShip_NobleGold.png|Spaceship Noble Gold AN94_SpaceShip_Piece.png|Spaceship Piece Trivia *When the gun is being fired, you can see that the barrel is pulled-back. *Due to its high power, high accuracy, and low recoil, some players claim this gun as an over-powered weapon. *This gun is often banned from "public match" in CF Vietnam, due to its "overpowered" stats. Most players call it "noob gun", or even worse is "dog-brain gun". However, this is less likely to happen with its Black Market variants. **Following the 1195 patch, the AN94 has been removed from Item Shop, likely owing to the aforementioned fact. Players still have it and they can sell it back for game points but they can't buy it again however. **This gun was announced to return as of 1246 patch, but it has been delayed, due to rank restriction error that allows Sergeant 4th Grade players to buy it instead of SFC 1st Grade. It's eventually added on the 2nd update as of March 8th 2017. However, the rank restriction is kept the same. **Despite being GP weapon, CF Vietnam was offered a cash-spending event for players doing it for the first time, allowing them to get this gun by spending any cash in-game, regardless the rank. **Following the released of many other OPed weapons like Steyr TMP, this gun is not banned as much as it was before, but at the same time its popularity also reduced due to the above fact as well. *Despite being a GP weapon in the item shop, AN94 was only featured in CF Korea (PMANG), China, Vietnam and Japan for a very long time, which made the gun and its variants one of the rarest weapon series until 2017. **As of January 2017, following the release of the AN94-Spaceship VVIP, the AN-94 was finally added onto various version during the same month, including CF Russia, Brazil, North America (now West) and Español. It is very likely that other versions will be getting the AN-94 and also its variants in the following months, leading up to the worldwide release of the VVIP variant. *In real life, the most conspicuous identifying feature of AN94 is the magazine which is canted several degrees to the right of center (when viewed from a firing position). As the design feature is necessary to accommodate the unique ammunition feed mechanism. *In CF China, even though it's a GP weapon, AN94's border is gold in both Storage and Item Shop, which only use for Black Market guns, not GP one. This is most likely a glitch. Gallery AN-94_01.png|Render AN-94_02.png|Side view AN94 Ingame Original.png|HUD (Original) AN94_HUD.png|HUD (VN) Videos CrossFire - AN-94 - Weapon Gameplay Crossfire NA UK AN94 review by svanced AN-94 CROSSFIRE Indonesia 2.0 External links *AN-94 at Wikipedia. zh:AN-94 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles